HITSUZEN
by Ierelin
Summary: Watanuki piensa que es necesario dejarlo todo e iniciar desde cero en otro lugar diferente, la idea de no pertenecer a este lugar lastima más dia a dia sin embargo no era la primera primera vez que esta idea crusaba su mente entonces porque...
1. Deseos no queridos

Me presento esperando que esta historia obtenga al menos un seguidor. Personalmente me encanta Watanuki y entonces hay varias ideas rondado por mi cabeza por lo que me vi obligada jajajaja a escribir. No hace falta aclarar que XXX HOLIC no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes son originarios de las super mentes de CLAM.

Deseos no queridos

No era la primera vez que algo como esto ocurría …la necesidad de salir corriendo, el sentimiento de no pertenecer a este lugar la sensación de que … que este no es su sitio. Las innecesarias fugas repentinas cada vez eran más frecuentes después de todo no era como si alguien le tuviera preocupado pero tampoco era como si alguien le estuviera esperando … era solo que en ocasiones se sentía tan asqueado de todo, el podría simplemente desaparecer y probablemente no sería recordado… no sería extrañado.

Tal vez solo tal vez debería irse a otro lugar iniciar desde cero en donde nadie le conociera pero no importaba cuanto corriera ellos siempre le seguiría ellos siempre le encontraría en cualquier parte acosándolo, lastimándolo.

Ahora ya un poco tranquilo se percato que su inoportuna inestabilidad lo había dirigido nuevamente a un sitio el cual no lograba reconocer, ahora solo le quedaba una cosa por hacer "respirar profundo" intentaba encontrar un punto de referencia y tomar el camino de regreso a su departamento el cual "estaba vacio" se encontraba sumergido en sus pensamientos cuando escucho un grito repentino y sin pensarlo dos veces había corrido en respuesta.

Lo que se presentaba ante el era asquerosamente asombroso, nunca en su vida había visto un moustro tan desagradable su sola esencia despedía un olor putrefacto y al percatarse la presencia que alguien mas suculento que su ya declarada victima y que por mucho era mas apetecible que lo que tenía a su alcance inicio su seguro camino contra su nuevo objetivo.

"CORRE" fue el grito desesperado antes de ser aplastado por ese desagradable ser.

"HUYE" no lograba razonar cual era el significado de cada temerosa palabra solamente sentía el perderse en una tristeza abrumadora dejándole desolado, vacio … marcándolo. Sus fueras le estaban abandonando y se encontraba cayendo en un agujero oscuro y desolado.

"LUCHA POR FAVOR" luchar porque? Acaso debía … NO todo era tan deprimente y aunque tenía sub consiente le gritaba que no debía rendirse el que su alrededor iniciara a desvanecerse lenta y fríamente tuvo de pronto la certeza que esto estaría bien solamente se permitiría dormir… no quería saber mas nada de nadie ni de nada.

"POR FAVOR NO DESAPARESCAS" esa frase..desaparecer… la había escuchado con anterioridad sin embargo su debilidad era mayor que su conciencia y cuando nuevamente la embraguiadez de la oscuridad estaba por ganarle vio el cálido destello dejado por la ráfaga de luz lo cual le hizo sentirse querido y antes de poder adquirir algún tipo de pensamiento sensato en su conciencia nuevamente la sensación de protección que en un par de antes ocasiones noto lo embargo descomunalmente y aun instante de soltar el hilo de sensatez que le mantenía consiente vio ante el a la persona menos y mas deseada para su existencia "DOMEKI"


	2. Luminosas Sombras Olvidadas

Bueno antes que nada voy a agradecer a Kikimaru por el review cuando me llego el aviso de review me anime n.n por lo que si pinchan nuevamente me animan mas jejejeje por cierto ya conteste.

Nuevamente aclaro ninguno de los personajes de Holic me perteneces y aunque me encanta la pareja de DomexWata me conformare escribiendo mis ideas bizarras.

*LUMINOSAS SOMBRAS OLVIDADAS*

El savia que brindarle la mitad de su ojo era reforzar el hilo rojo mas de lo que habría imaginado alguna vez, también era muy conciente de que no era la primera vez que ese baka de kimijiro salía corriendo hacia ningún lugar es especial..y..aunque en muchas ocasiones tuvo la idea de irle a traer del pelo antes de hoy nunca lo había hecho y no fuese que no desease era solo que no quería ver a ese imprudente en ese estado de animo tan vulnerable y necesitado y claro que no deseaba verle así aunque era mucho mas doloroso el darse por sabido del problema y no ayudarle y bueno…claro que no deseaba verle así, es que si tan solo le veía era plenamente conciente que no podría contenerse y haría algo que seguramente provocaría que SU kimijiro le adiare "MAS A UN"

Muy superficialmente pensaba que lo que le tenia cerca, era el demostrarle de alguna manera que todos tenemos a alguien con que podemos contar y el sabia que era el estar solo en el mundo y no quería que alguien mas sintiera lo mismo que el "ESE DIA" ala orilla del río sus palabras causaron un gran impacto "YO MORIRE IGUAL QUE TU SOLO" eso fue suficiente para querer estar junto a el nuevamente aunque no fuese "COMO ANTES" a su lado, cuando al final logro acercarse fue tan bien recibido por una patada voladora la cual dejo un moretón mas dolor por casi una semana sin embargo mas que el moretón y el shock que kimijiro SU KIMIJIRO le olvidara el impacto fue saberse que era el objeto de odio directo…como diablos era eso posible el que le había buscado con desenfreno y angustia, el que había sido su mejor amigo, hermano y compañero le odiaba como si no fuese suficiente con que diera todas sus memorias a cambia de un deseo que ni siquiera le beneficiaba a el, el Doumeki Shizuka era odiado.

Su búsqueda había iniciado al saber de la muerte repentina de sus padres y al fallecer su abuelo savia que le necesitaba cerca para estar bien sin embargo el destino era inevitable. Por eso hoy al tener esa sensación nuevamente había tenido el presentimiento que algo anda realmente mal y sus presentimientos siempre eran acertados y hoy cuando repentinamente había obtenido la visión del camino que su kimijiro esta recorriendo temió en sobremanera por su seguridad y cuando al fin pudo alcanzarle su sorpresa fue mayor al encontrado siendo casi devorado por completo por esa bestia.

IRA…ENOJO…RAVIA…esos eran los sentimientos que recorrían tan fructuosamente por sus venas, pensamientos que en cuestión de segundos le invadieron al negarle a su subconsciente que su kimijiro se rendía y antes de que algún otro pensamiento fuera procesado por su conciente el ya se encontraba soltando una flecha sobre cargada de energía espiritual en dirección a esa bestia que se atrevía a intentar alejar a SU kimijiro. "D…Domeki".

"Domeki" fue lo que repitió la bestia antes de desaparecer completamente encontrándose ya arrodillado y abrasando fuerte y tiernamente el cuerpo inerte de SU amigo.

El se encontrara "BIEN" solamente perdió una gran cantidad de energía, con un par de días de reposo seguramente recobrara su conciencia, lamento mucho lo sucedido…si "TU" no hubieses aparecido seguramente nosotros hubiéramos sido la cena de ese moustro.

Pero quien diablos era ese tipo "NO VIENA AYUDARTE" estaba endemoniadamente molesto que interrumpieran su pequeño pero calido momento de privacidad con su kimijiro y antes de que se estableciera algún tipo de conversación o más se encontraba caminando junto con su kimijiro en brazos.

"PUEDO ACOMPAÑARTE"

"AL MENOS HASTA QUE DESPIERTE Y PUEDA AGRADECERLE "

Como diablos se atrevía a preguntarle si _podía acompañarlos_ POR LA JODIDA VIDA NO PODIA, CLARO QUE NO PODIA ese era su momento de tener a un dormido, tranquilo y callado kimikiro a su lado…oooo….y por supuesto que no lo desperdiciaría. "NO"

"PERO YO QUISIERA"

"NO"

Y sin prestar esperar alguna otra reacción de su parte retomo su camino, sin embargo antes de cruzar en la esquina de esa cuadra pudo escuchar claramente "AGRADECELE DE MI PARTE A KIMIKIRO"

* * *

Chanana….chananana….n.n que les apareció este capitulo ya se integrar otro personaje jejeje vario un poco mi escrito original de lo que acaban de leer pero esta rebién porque me encanto como quedo este capitulo.

Mañana es el birthday de mi sister por lo que este capitulo bueno va dedicado para ella jejeje espero y le guste y si tienen alguna idea, opinión u observación para la historia claro que serán bien recibidas

Ya tengo el siguiente capitulo iniciado pero lo subiré hasta dentro de dos semana porque no esta terminado y bueno tengo mucha tarea+trabajo+vida que cubrir y ahora hay que sumarle el retorno de las historias que he dejado pendientes n.n, seguro cada dos semanas actualizare a menos que suceda algo de fuerza mayor. Por cierto más abajo esta la opción de los reviews.


	3. DULCE DESEO REFLEJADO

No podia faltar la aclaracion HOLIC y ninguno de sus persoges de ambas temporadas me pertences son obra de las mentes maestras de CLAMP por lo que yo solamente tomo prestados a sus personajes sin beneficio alguno.

DULCE DESEO REFLEJADO

Jajajajajajajajaª

Jajajajajajajajajª

Esa era la armoniosas risas que se escuchaba atrás de ella, que alegre seria poder ser como ese par de pequeñas cuya preocupaciones eran mínimas… aunque si lo meditaba bien la autentica alegría seria poder al menos en una ocasión poder desviar, moldear o al menos quebrar alguna regla que se veía obligada a cumplir…"sin embargo" habían situaciones, sueños y deseos en los que era inevitable interferir.

Estando sentada a un lado del pasillo junto a su muy preciado sake y sus deliciosos aperitivos era desolador el sentimiento que mostraba el rostro de la luna o acaso era simplemente su propio reflejo distorsionado el que no deseaba reconocer al verse observada por la luna? Eso realmente no importaba esta era uno de esos momentos en los cuales su soledad se asociaba con sus heridas recordándole a su conciencia lo que nunca habría de tener, lo que nunca había podido olvidar, lo que nunca podría conservar aunque esta fuese la primera ocasión donde le había sido imposible mantenerse al margen o acaso se debía a que fuese tan parecido a el?

Jajajajajajajajajajajaª

Jajajajajajajajajajajajaª

En el momento en el que escucho lo que su instinto presentía ver frente a ella, ese pequeño niño con la determinación de ver cumplido un deseo adquirió la plena certeza de que las normas inquebrantables que regían la lógica estabilidad de lo inevitable seria recreadas y solo "TALVEZ" podría conceder su deseo aunque era graciosamente interesante como un inocente deseo claro manipulado por diestras hileras había desencadenado un sin fin de cambios, eventos y hasta llegar al punto de tenerle nuevamente meditando bajo su reflejo de luna cual, cual seria la elección a tomar cuando el sueño llegase a su fin?

Siendo sincera consigo misma solo esperaba que cuando ese momento llegase el escogiese lo que le hiciera sentir tranquilo, pero sobre todo feliz aunque su felicidad le guiara por un camino separado al suyo…

"TE ENCUENTRAS BIEN"

Jajajajajajajajajajajajajaª

Con una sonrisa junto a un movimiento fue su respuesta mientras mi vista observaba fijamente como la luna parecía transmitirme su silenciosa comprensión haciéndome recordar que las coincidencias no existían solamente lo inevitable.

"CLARO"

Jajajajajajajajajajajajaª

Es que al analizar la situación había notado que sus profundas reflexiones se habían hecho frecuentes al igual que las repentinas desapariciones de wuatanuki trayendo consigo la reconfortadota alegría junto a su explosivo estado de animo y nuevamente debía reconocer cuan admirable era ella, al inicio tanto ella como su hermana creyeron que se estaba involucrando en esta única ocasión por que wuatanuki le recordaba mucho a el y es que solo hacia falta verlo para recordar a su creador y debía reconocer que una lejana voz en su cabeza continuaba repitiéndoselo sin embargo esa era solo una parte de una verdad menor lo que no terminaba de entender era si le había ayudado porque se veía a si misma en wuatanuki o porque el era su descendiente aunque fuese muy probable que ambos pensamientos formaran parte de una verdad y la realidad se reflejaba en que protegería a wuatanuki kimijiro porque su existencia era de vital importancia para ella, ella deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que…"CONTINUARA EXISTIENDO"

"POR FIN DECICIO ALCANZARLO" fue lo que resulto en un suspiro mientras veía como yuko brindaba una ultima mirada hacia la luna y mientras brincaba hacia su mano que extendía para mi logre encontrar una nueva línea de paz y aceptación en su presencia junto a un auora tranquilizadora que desprendía su sonrisa al verse rodeada de maru y moro que alegremente reían y correteaban alrededor de ellas y le fue imposible contenerse a juguetear con ellas cuando gritaron en coro MOKONA-AMA además creyó que por hoy es necesario darle su espacio a YUKO aunque era atemorizante ver como todo tomaba el rumbo por el cual daba inicio al final del sueño.

--------------------------------------------*-*---------------------------------------------------------

Buenas noches Karuka-san mucho tiempo sin vernos…

Buenas noches no espere que tardases tanto tiempo en contactarme, mas después de involucrarme…

----------------------------------------------------------------

Chananana que les parecio? alguna critica, comentario, please dejeme un review, por cierto lo deje hasta aqui por lo de Haruka-san se me acaba de ocurrir por lo que tengo que pulir mejor la idea asi que muerance de las ganas por saber que va a pasar jajajajajajaja


	4. PROMESA CUMPLIDA

Antes que todo debo aclarar que todos los personajes de HOLIC le pertenecen a las grandiosas mentes de CLAMP, yo solamente los tomo prestados para plasmar la idea que un día me surgió n.n, también quiero agradecer a mi linda beta por su ayuda por lo que espero agradarle dedicándole el capitulo.

PROMESA CUMPLIDA (Capitulo No. 4)

Era un sentimiento agradable el que le rodeaba…paz…tranquilidad…aprecio…cariño, acaso era amor? no estaba seguro de la razón de por qué esa aura, acompañada de todos esos sentimientos le envolvían, sin embargo deseaba con todo su corazón que le acompañasen por siempre. Aun así no entendía por qué, a pesar de toda esa calidez embriagándolo, no era capaz de contener las lagrimas que caían de sus ojos, una tras otra continuando exactamente el mismo sendero a un costado de su rostro, su lastimero llanto había cesado hacia un momento atrás y ahora solamente pequeños destellos convertidos en ligeras convulsiones eran las delatadoras de su dolor, claro que las lagrimas continuaban cayendo, sin embargo una lagrima podía ser derramada no solo por tristeza.

Debía levantarse, el estar rodeado solo por oscuridad no era bueno y estaba seguro que el lugar en el que se encontraba lo había visitado antes, en un sueño? Sí, debía ser un sueño o tal vez un recuerdo, si algo deseaba recordar, vagamente la imagen de una niña, un sollozo, muchas voces contradiciéndose entre si, unas le animaban a avanzar, otras deseaban que se detuviera. Sin embargo una nueva visión se vio reflejada ante sus ojos, unos lentes que al tocar el suelo fueron quebrados, mucho dolor, no solo físico, mucha tristeza y de pronto todas las piezas encajaron como un rompecabezas.

Muchas imágenes, una vida de un pequeño…pero acaso ese era él? Toda una infancia mostrada antes sus ojos sin que él pudiera comprenderla en absoluto, algunos recuerdos consiente de haberlos vividos, algunas otras ilusiones demasiado reales para no haber pasado. El no existir…el existir, el tener…el no tener, la soledad…la compañía, todo mezclándose en un sin fin del cual creyó que debía escapar…por ultimo la imagen de esas personas que eran importantes…demasiado para no recordarlas, y mientras, sentía la obligación de entristecerse al verlos ante sus ojos, a ellos que no debía conocer, que no debía recordar y aun así tenia la certeza que eran muy importantes para luego desvanecerse junto a una sonrisa, sustituyéndose por una nueva imagen de todos sus amigos, para continuar cambiando hasta detenerse en Doumeki?

Pero qué diablos estaba pasando, el recordar a ese mono subdesarrollado en momentos como estos! no era como si lo apreciase, no era como si le estuviese en deuda y mucho menos le estuviese agradecido por todo lo que le había brindado, es decir fue por cuenta propia el haberle dado la mitad de su ojo y también fue su única decisión el darle su sangre para salvarle y bueno suponiendo que su constante compañía se debía únicamente a su estómago sin fondo, debía reconocer que no le molestaba del todo el cocinar para él, el tenerle cerca.

Sin embargo, ahora solamente deseaba descansar junto a esa agradable sensación que le rodeaba, él solamente deseaba ser feliz, sin costos que pagar, él deseaba la felicidad de otros pero y él? Muchas de las imágenes que acaba de presenciar podría asegurar que eran parte de algo que en realidad hubiese deseado conservar, era como si hubiese perdido algo y de pronto le tuviese frente a él, sin embargo no recordara que era suyo, presenciar todo eso era como recordarle la soledad, el vacío donde se estaba hundiendo y estaba seguro que era importante el no recordar. Y junto a toda esa mezcla de sentimientos destacaba la sensación de una promesa olvidada, sin embargo la estaba cumpliendo, pero, cual era? esa sensación era una motivación muy grande que le mantenía a flote en ocasiones…pero él deseaba por ahora dormir, tenia mucho sueño.

"abre tus ojos por favor" alguien le llamaba, pero quien?

"no me dejes solo…otra vez" no deseaba dejarlo solo y en realidad quería permanecer un poco mas consiente junto a esa calidez que curiosamente alejaba todos esos sentimientos contradictorios, pero la inconsciencia, y la pesadez del cansancio acumulado ganaban mas y mas terreno en él y era casi inevitable dejarse arrastrar por ellas y haciendo un ultimo auge de su esfuerzo, logró abrir sus ojos nuevamente y grande fue su sorpresa al ver frente a él a…Doumeki, y sí, que sorpresas brindaba el destino, al ser consiente cómo corrían por su rostro delineándose como propias las lagrimas que derramaba Doumeki y es que al parecer aun no se había percatado de su lucidez.

"no lo hare" fue la pausada y queda frase que se logró escuchar antes de que Watanuki cayera rendido sobre el regazo de quien muy delicada y cariñosamente le sostenía.

Que les pareció? Les gusto no les gusto alguna duda pregunta sugerencia ps. Saber su opinión me haría muy feliz n.n


	5. MEMORIAS

**Gracias por dejarme review y me alegro, por cierto los reviews ya están contestados, please nada les cuesta pinchar el botón nuevamente y hacerme feliz.**

**No podía faltar la aclaración HOLIC y ninguno de sus personajes de ambas temporadas me perteneces son obra de las mentes maestras de CLAMP por lo que yo solamente tomo prestados a sus personajes sin beneficio alguno. **

**HITSUZEN**

**Capitulo 5. Memorias **

------------------------------------------10 años atrás)-------------------------------------------

Abuelo por favor…

Espera un momento más Shizuka…

Pero abuelo…

Solamente un momento más

Pero abuelo es tarde, yo le dije a Watanuki que estaría a las 10 en el parque y son las 10:30

Lo entiendo, pero es de suma importancia que termine esto…más adelante lo entenderás

Y si me voy solo al parque? no esta muy lejos y conozco el camino de sobra y ya tengo 7 años sé como…

…esta bien, esta bien, ya está, vamos Shizuka es muy importante lo que te voy a decir, presta mucha atención. El escrito que acabo de terminar es sumamente importante, cuando llegue el día en el que te sea imposible ayudarle por ti mismo, deberás recordar donde lo esconderás. Escoge un lugar que solo tú conozcas y no lo comentes con nadie porque alguien podrían intentar quitártelo, deberás usarlo cuidadosamente porque solo una vez servirá…

Esta bien…

Vamos, ve a esconderlo

Pero abuelo vamos tarde

Por favor…

Esta bien…

------------------------------------------------

Abuelo. debemos apurarnos

Claro Shizuka vamos…

*********10 minutos después*********

Salieron un tanto apresurados debido a los continuos reclamos de un pequeño muy molesto que, de tanto en tanto, se quejaba sobre la hora. Al llegar a la esquina del parque, el pequeño corrió para así llegar lo antes posible al otro lado, donde seguramente le esperaba su amigo.

Hoy, él deseaba pasar un día muy divertido y el inicio del mismo estaba un tanto arruinado, gracias al retraso de su abuelo…aunque si lo pensaba bien, su abuelo hacía todo con un propósito y si el decía que era importante el terminar el hechizo antes de salir, creía que así debía ser. Además, las palabras y acciones de su abuelo antes de salir del templo le parecieron un tanto sospechosas y ¿a qué se refería con eso de CUANDO TE SEA IMPOSIBLE AYUDARLE POR TI MISMO? A su corta edad era consciente de las cosas que podía y que no podía realizar por si mismo, y el solo pensar que en algún momento alguna de ellas podría suceder, le hacía enfermar. Pero para evitar que eso sucediera él sería fuerte, él sería capaz, él debería poder hacer cualquier cosa con tal de ayudar, pero A QUIEN DEBERIA AYUDAR? Claro, exceptuando a su abuelo solo una persona cruzaba su mente y ese era Watanuki.

Una risa entre pícara y traviesa fue la que escucho provenir de su nieto y estaba un tanto inseguro sobre el qué podría ser el causante de ella. Él le conocía mejor que su propio nieto podría conocerse a sí mismo, y el tener sus habilidades ayudaban un tanto en ello. Él creyó ver más que cariño fraternal en los ojos de su nieto al observarlo mirando a su amigo, y grande fueron las revelaciones que mostraron sus visiones entre viaje y viaje que realizaba, de una mente a otra y en más de una ocasión, se encontró teniendo premoniciones sobre el futuro de esos dos y fue precisamente por su aflicción hacia ellos que se vio forzado a hablarle a su nieto sobre ese encantamiento y el como usarle cuando llegase el momento.

Si en sus visiones veía feliz a su nieto él sería feliz, porque así fueran realizados los sucesos. Sin embargo, lo que vio la noche anterior no fue del todo agradable y aunque se suponía que no debía interferir, él definitivamente no se quedaría de brazos cruzados, mientras sabía de antemano el futuro que les esperaba a esos pequeños. Ellos tomarían sus decisiones cuando el sueño llegase a su fin. Su deber era protegerlos para que pudieran llegar hasta ese punto y tomar sus propias decisiones, y él ayudaría a proteger, no solo lo más preciado para él, que era su nieto, también protegería lo más importante para su nieto y muchas flechas señalaban que eso sería ese pequeño.

Sin percatarse, había llegado al lado de su nieto, que continuaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos y risas traviesas. De un sobresalto continuó su rápido paso hacia el otro lado del parque. Él sabía que hoy era un día especial y eso era porque no solamente era el día en que esos pequeños se habían conocido, sino que también era el cumpleaños de su nieto y conocía la promesa que su nieto esperaba que se cumpliera hoy…y que Watanuki debía cumplirla. Le intrigaba un poco como se darían las cosas entre esos pequeños, sin embargo estaba seguro que los padres de Watanuki tomarían las cosas tan bien como él las tomaría cuando llegase el momento.

Se sentía entre feliz y molesto y aunque la gran sonrisa que adornaba su rostro podría contradecirlo, una gran sobrecarga de energía le impulsaba más y más. Había perdido saber ni cuantos minutos en sus pensamientos. Claro como si el echo de ir, ya de por si tarde, no fuese suficiente. Terminó de atravesar el parque que nunca antes había sentido tan largo. Al llegar a esos columpios que tan recelosamente le gustaba usar solo con su amigo, escucho las risas, una de ellas definitivamente era de Watanuki, sin embargo la otra no la reconocía y le fue imposible el no sentir molestia al escuchar que el otro niño le preguntaba a Watanuki si podría ver lo que llevaba la otra caja de bento. Y aunque fuese repentina la intromisión, el aparecer ante ellos con una mirada de molestia, no pudo resistirse cuando escucho el mecer de los columpios.

Doumeki al fin llegas! pensé que no vendrías, fue el reproche por parte de Watanuki

Ya lo HABIAMOS acordado, recuerdas? –respondió mientras miraba y inspeccionaba rigurosamente al niño que estaba sentado exactamente en el columpio que había autoproclamado como propio, junto a una caja de bento… sin bento, en sus piernas.

¿Quién es él? –preguntó mientras intentaba controlar su creciente deseo de quitarlo a rastras de su columpio, junto a su tonta sonrisa.

Él es Cail, él también vive cerca de aquí, se acaba de mudar

…..

Es un gusto conocerte…creo –dijo mientras se levantaba del columpio– Kimihiro me comentó sobre ti mientras esperábamos…

Shock era lo que debía mostrar su rostro. Sabía que seguramente su rostro había adquirido una apariencia extraña, ya que cautelosamente Watanuki se acercaba a él, y mientras lo mecía estaba seguro que le llamaba, pero había escuchado mal acaso? Había llamado a Watanuki por su nombre?

No estaba del todo seguro de qué había sucedido, pero había visto, en cuestión de segundos, a su nieto palidecer como la nieve y luego iniciar un cambio tan abruptamente de color como si de un volcán se tratase para cubrir su rostro con una mascar de indiferencia y seriedad y lo que le intrigaba era si debería interferir, pues nunca antes vio esa expresión en el rostro de su nieto y estaba seguro que molesto era una palabra un tanto corta para describir su estado de ánimo. Aunque debía observar mejor, algo estaba fuera de lugar pero, qué era? Estaba su nieto, Watanuki, dos cajas de bento, una vacía y otra cerrada aún. Ya lo sabía, ese niño era una nueva adicción, acaso podría ser él quien estuviera dislocando a su nieto?, no estaba del todo seguro, pero podría apostar a que así era.

Oh, lamento haber arruinado tu sorpresa, pero realmente me moría de hambre y Kimihiro se compadeció de mi…XD

Doumeki, te encuentras bien?, creo que deberíamos ir con tu abuelo.

Pero no te preocupes, todavía quedo un bento para ti…

Suficiente!! –Fue la única palabra de Doumeki antes de tomar por el brazo a Watanuki y la caja de bento en la otra mano, por su puesto que no la dejaría para que ese tal c…a…i…l… lo devorase

Doumeki, que te sucede???

Camina, solo camina

……- doumeki? –Era lo que pronunciaba mientras era arrastrado por le parque por un muy…muy molesto Doumeki

Watanuki lo prometiste, hoy es importante, vamos –fue la ultima palabra que logró escuchar al ver como su nieto llevaba a rastras a un muy aturdido Watanuki, –regresamos a casa, abuelo –fue lo último que logró escuchar mientras vio pasar frente a él dos pequeños, uno aturdido y otro molesto y mientras veía como se alejaban regresó su vista hacia el niño que miraba la caja de bento, con una triste expresión en sus ojos y mientras se acercaba al pequeño, le escucho mencionar.

Yo solo quería ser su amigo

Te llevo a tu casa? No te preocupes todo estará bien.

Yo no planeaba molestarlo

Ambos son unos buenos chicos, hacia donde esta tu casa?

Hacia allá…

No te preocupes mañana todo estará bien

***********************casa de Doumeki*************************

Doumeki!!!! Ya fue suficiente –fue el colérico grito de Watanuki –primero parece que vas a desfallecer, luego parece que vas a explotar, luego pareces un asesino, ah! por cierto, no olvidemos la fase de gritón-ofendido y ahora un bebé caprichoso, Y TODO EN MENOS DE UNA HORA!!! Y no creas que ya olvidé como te comportaste con Cail, eso no estuvo bien.

Fue tu culpa, no debiste darle el bento que hiciste para mí.

Ya te lo expliqué, su madre salió por una emergencia desde ayer, y él no había comido nada, además era de ambos el bento.

Esa no es mi culpa, prometimos que comeríamos juntos lo primero que cocinaras, sin importarnos si fuese bueno o malo. Tú lo dijiste, que practicarías hasta ser tan buen chef como tu papá.

Mmmmmm YA TE EXPLIQUE, además, por qué continuas con la boca abierta?

Tengo hambre, aliméntame.

No piensas desistir, cierto?

Cierto

Estas conciente que puedes ahogarte si comes en esa posición, verdad? A sí que ya levántate. ADEMAS mis piernas se entumecerán.

No, sabes que no debo acostarme en el suelo, acabo de estar enfermo.

Esa es tu respuesta del por qué tu cabeza y espalda están cómodamente aplastado mis piernas!!! Que crees, que no pesas?

No creo, pero no me moveré, es tu castigo por regalar mi bento, aaaaaaaaa (entiendase que tiene la boca abierta, mientras esta recostado sobre piernas de Watanuki)

Nif…, esta bien parece que no tengo opción, pero si te ahogas no será mi culpa.

Mmm Rimcnh Funsionn Cheenmsecake, mmm

Trágate la comida y luego hablas!!!

Rich Fusion Cheesecake aaaaa (otra vez la boca abierta)

No te doy más hasta que no me asegures que mañana te vas a disculpar con Cail y lo vas a hacer porque lo sientes.

No lo siento

Que lo sientas te digo, te vas a disculpar y vamos a intentar ser sus amigos por que fui yo quien le dio el bento, así que ahora come

Demmmo yn demon yon nmo quenmn

Que dices? que lo vas a hacer y qué quieres más? claro, abre tu boca.

No estaba del todo de acuerdo con lo que Kimihiro le decía. Sin embargo el estar ahí, tan cómodamente recostado y extra el que le estuviese dando de comer de esa forma, fue algo que no esperó que sucediera y si el precio que debía pagar era disculparse, pues que más, lo haría. Sin embargo no permitiría que ese parásito se acercara demasiado a su Kimihiro…su kimihiro que bien sonaba eso n.n

Domeki mastica al menos…por cierto "felicidades, felicidades" no fue mi intención el hacerte enojar en tu cumpleaños

Sí, definitivamente era su kimihiro, fue lo que entendió desde ese momento….

---------------------------------ACUALIDAD----------------------------------------------

Lo recordaba, ahora lo recordaba. En esa ocasión cuando llegó al parque Kimihiro se encontraba platicando con otro niño, el nombre era…no estaba seguro, solamente recordaba que había llevado casi a rastras a Kimihiro de regreso hacia su casa y después de una reprimenda por parte de su abuelo y un enojo que duró horas por parte de SU Kimihiro todo había estado bien. También recordaba lo que su abuelo había hecho ese día, fue un hechizo de purificación, el cual era tan único que solamente una vez podría ser usado y desaparecía.

Ahora se alegraba que su abuelo le hubiera hecho esperar en esa ocasión, aunque gracias a esa tardanza, ese niño Cail había estado acompañándolos. Aunque estaba feliz que su abuelo le diese ese archivo, porque no era posible para él purificar el aura de Kimihiro y no le sería posible despertarlo hasta que lo hiciese.

BUENO LO QUE SUCEDIO FUE ESTO, la computadora de mi trabajo murió y luego de eso como que si un mal espirito me persiguiera porque todas las computadora que intentaba usar o estaban ocupadas o servicio o no Internet WUUUUUAAAAA no se imaginan que martirio. Pero ya esta todo bien, ya tengo Comput. otra vez entonces AQUI ME TIENEN OTRA VEZ!!!!!! XD

Este capitulo originalmente eran dos, pero por la gran tardanza y tomando en cuenta que no tenia segundad de cuando tendría computadora otra vez ps. lo digitalice como uno solo y gracias a los consejos de mi beta ps. termino en lo que es.

Cambie un poquito el carácter de Doumeki pero considero que un niño de esa edad muy difícil mente es serio y tranquilo y ps. Shizuka me encanto aunque aparezca solo un par de veces por lo que me fue inevitable incluirlo en la historia n.n según tengo entendido Shizuka es un vidente de sueño (entre sus múltiples cualidades) y ps. si no le entienden bien a la frase de los sucesos que dice es que el ve las cosas que van a pasar en un futuro y lo entiende sin embargo el va a hacer todo lo posible por el destino termine con un final feliz para Domeki y Katanuki aunque el tenga que interferir y pagar el precio por ello.


	6. CUENTO DE HADAS

Cuento de adas.

Había una lugar donde vivían seres con habilidades especiales, como en todo los lugares unos eran bueno y otros no tanto sin embargo un balance hacia que las normas establecidas se mantuvieran…repentinamente en los alrededores fueron rodeados por murmullos, murmullos sobre acontecimientos que no debían ocurrir y que se estaban movilizando de un tiempo a una dimensión. Capto su atención el nacimiento de una humilde pero poderosa existencia.

El vivía en un lugar diferente al de los humanos, el era un ser espiritual y aunque se alegro al saber que conocería a ese ser una parte del el estaba triste porque savia que cambiaria de amo, muchos anécdotas se empezaron a formular y todas eran acerca de la buena voluntad de esa persona y debía reconocer que una parte de el estaba ansiosamente feliz de conocerlo…

MUGETSU ese era su nuevo nombre, el se lo había brindado y mas feliz no podía estar su nuevo amo era realmente una existencia única e importante encima de todas, el definitivamente era una buena persona sin embargo como en todo buen cuento algo mal debía haber. Un tercer personaje en la historia interfirió era desagradable bueno no tanto, inexpresivo, aburrido, glotón y muy poco agradecido y educado y lo peor de todo era que el veía como ese glotón observaba a su amo, las miradas dirigidas no eran de amistad, en lo seria humano pero si savia de sentimientos y el savia el secreto que ese mono guardaba en su corazón…

Con el tiempo más personajes fueron apareciendo delante del telón del hitzusen unos blancos otros negros junto con los acontecimientos y conocimientos.

La impotencia de no poder ayudar a su amo fue un desagradable sentir, su amo había pagado un precio por el cara de yeso y en el hechizo cambiaba de dirección constantemente, a que estaban jugando esos dos? Y al final entendió que estaba bien siempre que su amo estuviera bien.

Yuko-san sabia lo que deseaba, lo había sabido desde hace mucho tiempo atrás y no se sorprendió al escuchar su deseo, el amaba a su amo y por eso debía asegurarse que cuando el hitzucen los alcanzara estaría en las mejores manos y bueno debía aceptar que el cerdo ese daría su vida sin pensarlo con tal de salvar a su amo y solo por eso el pagaría el precio que su deseo exigía y después de todo como negarse a conocer a su amo de pequeño y el molestar a ese glotón era un beneficio adicional.

----------------------------------------********************------------------------------------

Buenas noches Haruka-san

Buenas noches esperaba a que me buscaras en especial después de involucrarme.

Fue tu decisión y pagaste el precio por ello

Continúas siendo un muy buen niño Cail o preferirías que te llamara mugetsu? Mi nieto es un tanto testarudo cuando se lo propone en especial si se trata de watanuki

Mugetsu por favor, en varias ocasiones lo fue sin embargo la mayor parte del tiempo fue divertido kimihiro es una gran persona y se merece la felicidad y si ella esta con el, yo me alegro

Los tres de la merecen

Al final supe el porque perdió kimihiro sus memorias, parece que todos tenemos deseos

El siempre se ha sacrificado por otros, me alegro que a pesar de todo aun estén juntos

Sus caminos estaban predestinados a ser desde antes que se definiera su existencias sin embargo sus decisiones habrían podido desviar sus pasos?

Por esa duda decidiste intervenir..tu costo a pagar fue alto

Deberé regresar con mi antigua ama, ese fue mi precio algo relativamente fácil y difícil al mismo tiempo, no deberé ver a kimijiro a menos que el pueda ingresar a mi dimensión y cuando el sueño acabe las normas del comienzo se reestablecerán por lo que es casi imposible además ellos se merecen ser felices

Así que apruebas al final a shizuka

Yo me alegro por su felicidad


	7. Despertar

Todo el capitulo va dirigido por pensamientos y diálogos de YUKO, hay dos frases que no son dichas por ella y para que no se hagan bolas están marcadas con negrilla.

Aclaraciones: Los personajes de HOLIC no soy míos, son de la mentes maestras de CLAMP y la canción que se encuentra centrada a lo largo del capítulo se llama UNA PALABRA y pertenece a su respectivo autor yo solo los tomo prestados un momento.

Aclarando los diálogos son los que van en - -

Pensamientos son lo solo el texto normal

La canción es lo que va ""

Agradecimientos **especiales** a mi querida BETA, gracias niña por tenerme paciencia y por corregirme n.n

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Despertar

"Una palabra no dice nada…"

_Un sueño inconcluso, un deseo querido, sentimientos…anhelos…esperanzas y sonrisas perdidas…_

"Y al mismo tiempo lo esconde todo…"

-La incertidumbre del HITZUSEN, la vida no raciona, ella solo camina en el tiempo, prosiguiendo sin importarle que tan nuevos o desgastados estén los pasillos-

"Una mirada no dice nada…"

_Un simple pensamiento sin acción, es un sentido inútil. Su existencia será una acción realizada en el momento indebido. Una triste sombra dejará._

"Y al mismo tiempo lo dice todo…"

-Nunca fue mi intención inicial el quebrantar lo establecido, nunca fue mi deseo inicial el perder lo obtenido-

"Una verdad no dice nada…"

_Sonrisas adquiridas, alegres vivencias obtenidas gracias al destino ¿o a lo prohibido? Yo no debía estar, yo no debía continuar…aunque la oscuridad del vacío, su sonrisa me mostró ante un sádico destino, que me enseñó a entender que las normas no debían rodearse._

"Y al mismo tiempo lo esconde todo…"

-Lo tentador de lo no debido radica en lo prohibido. Y aunque nunca un anhelo te haya tentado, muy cierto es, que nunca se debe encariñar. Si te enfrentas al hecho del final escondido bajo el último hilo de un respiro, el sentimiento de plenitud, felicidad debería ser la guía de tu camino-

"Si un día me faltas no seré nada…."

_La seguridad de dejarle en las mejores manos fue una alegría adicional que no estaba segura de obtener…todo tenia un precio a paga cuando se deseaba…_

"Y al mismo tiempo lo seré todo…"

**-"YO LUCHARE POR HACER TU DESEO REALIDAD"-** _esa frase fue lo más significativo e importante que el final de mi sueño me pudo proporcionar. Nunca imagine que al inicio de una despedida tan dolorosa, ésta pudiera ser compartida con alegría igual de fuerte._

"Igual que el viento que esconde el agua…"

_Era injusta, pero una parte de ella conocía que siempre que él le recordara, nunca acabaría su existencia. Y al estar frente a kimihiro, en el medio del sueño profanado por primera y única vez, haría lo que su corazón le dictase._

"Como las flores que esconden el lodo…"

-Un cálido abrazo…-

-Una lágrima contenida-

-Un sincero sentimiento de alegría y melancolía, que albergaría celosamente en su corazón…-

"Como la lluvia sobre tu cara…"

-Nunca dudes del sentido de tu existencia, nunca dudes de tus instintos y no perturbes más tu corazón. Eres un niño bueno y me alegro que existas. Yo, al igual que tus padres, estamos orgullosos de ti-

"O el viejo mapa de algún tesoro…"

-De ahora en adelante un nuevo mundo se abre para ti. Recuerda lo que aprendiste, olvida lo que perdiste, sé fiel a tus instintos, sé leal a tu corazón-

"Como una hoguera que no se apaga…"

-El finalizar un sueño no debe motivar lágrimas. Un nuevo despertar, nuevas luces traerá. El inicio de la realidad, un nuevo sentimiento y entendimiento te compartirá y si en algún momento llegases a sentirte solo-

"Como una piedra que nace polvo…"

-Busca en el fondo de tu corazón, siempre estará una parte de mí en ti, aunque sea sólo para situarme junto a ti. Cada momento, cada caída, cada sonrisa por muy blanco o negro que se vea reflejado en el espejo de tu vida, fue y es indispensable-

"Porque en tus ojos están mis alas…"

-No desafíes el HITSUZEN con sentimientos de no debió, porque fueron nuestros deseos lo que nos guiaron cada paso, los que te guiaran de ahora en adelante-

"Y está la orilla donde me ahogo…"

-ahora debes despertar…**"Despierta"**

"Porque en tus ojos están mis alas…y está la orilla donde me ahogo…"


End file.
